


Shadows

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Translated Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mystery, Not Your Usual Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parapsychology, Psychology, Self-Discovery, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: When you don't look, they seem bigger. Look closely – you'll see what they really are. Just don't let them scare you...





	1. Into the Embrace of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

Warm... soft... Mmm, nice...

If only not for that noise...

"...what we needed; as though they didn't have enough, those hooligans!"

Is this... McGonagall?

"Professor, there really was _no one_ there. I do not know what happened, but I'm certain he hasn't got beaten up."

 _Scorpius._ I would recognize that voice everywhere. He's here.

 _Here_... So where?

"Something new?"

Third voice. It also sounds familiar...

"Nothing, so far. He's still asleep."

McGonagall again.

"Asleep? So he'll wake up soon?"

Oh yeah, it's probably Theo... What is he doing here?...

What am _I_ doing here?

"Hmm... Most likely."

I feel like clogging my ears; everything is so loud...

"Oh! Professor..."

Damn; I shouldn't have raised my hand.

"What is it– Oh, well, about time!"

"Mmmh... Not so... Not so loud..." I try to use my voice, but something is not working as it should. My throat feels scratchy; I start coughing and tears fill my eyes. I hear a murmur for a moment, then someone helps me to a sitting position, and in the next moment something cold touches my lips. I open my eyes with some effort.

A glass of water.

White bedding and a bed.

And more beds.

The Hospital Wing.

I look around briefly: the Headmistress is standing a few meters away from me, a bit further there's Theo, his hands in the pockets of his robes as usual, and next to me... Right, Scorpius. He's helping me not to collapse back onto the pillows and is holding a glass of water so that I can drink.

"I'm fine," I croak, raising my right hand to grab my glass with trembling fingers; his hand is warm and supports mine.

A few silent seconds pass when a pleasantly cool liquid laving my throat; I have a feeling that everyone is holding their breath, watching me and waiting. I don't like this atmosphere, it's too... thick and stuffy; I feel like I'm under fire.

"Thanks." I give the now half-empty glass back to Scorpius, and I fall into a warm embrace of the soft bedding, letting my heavy eyelids obscure my sight.

"How are you feeling?" Scorpius asks carefully, putting the glass down on the nightstand next to my bed with a quiet tap.

"Sleepy," I whisper, as if the answer was reserved only for him. "But otherwise, rather well. What has happened to me?" I throw the question in the space, wondering who will answer.

"That's the problem here, Mr Potter: no one knows what has happened. "I hear McGonagall approaching the edge of the bed and almost feeling her inquiring gaze on me, I feel as though I'm taking part in the alleged conspiracy thanks to which I am now in the Hospital Wing, barely maintaining sobriety. "All we know is that you fainted in the corridor of the seventh floor; however, we were unable to determine the cause. There are no traces of magic, no physical injuries, and the overall state of your health is so satisfactory that I can confidently say: we have no idea what could have caused your loss of consciousness."

I sigh deeply, glad that the open windows allow the inflow of fresh air; it was so stuffy back then...

"Al, and you... you don't remember what happened?" Theo's surprised voice comes to me as though from a distance and I focus hard not to drift off, because sleep calls me, and the bed accompanies him, embracing my body with its warm arms.

"Not really... I don't know, I only remember that I was coming back from a class, and then... then I woke up here. And that's it."

After this information, a strange silence falls; I can almost hear their breaths; but I don't want to open my eyes and see what exactly is happening.

"Can I fall asleep?" I feel that I will not be able to stay awake for much longer anyway, even though it has been a mere few minutes since my last rest.

Still no one speaks up; and then I hear the sound of footsteps and the as always sure voice of the Headmistress:

"Naturally. Apparently, sleep is the only medicine your body needs at this moment. Please, do rest, Mr Potter."

"Get better soon, Al."

I know that McGonagall and Theo are leaving the Hospital Wing, but when I decide to open my eyes again, Scorpius is still sitting on a chair next to my bed. His grey eyes scrutiny me and the familiar warmth spreads over my body as I look into them. He's smiling. I smile too.

"You don't go?" I ask, just barely balancing on the edge of sleep.

He shakes his head.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." He grins and his eyes shine. "Anyway, it's weekend; I have nowhere else to be."

I want to ask him if he would stay with me without it, but before I can do it I already fall into the arms of a sleepy abyss.

***

When I wake up the next morning, I feel normal and a few hours later I'm released from the hospital.

Throughout all this time, Scorpius doesn't leave me for a moment (nearly) and not that I'm complaining, but when he insists on accompanying me non-stop for the rest of the day, I start to get impatient.

"Scor, seriously, I do not need a patron," I sigh when he assists me again on the way to the loo.

"Normally, you don't," he states matter-of-factly. "But how can you know if you won't faint again? What if you fall and hit yourself on the head? Or pass out on the stairs? You may do serious harm to yourself, Al, better to be safe than sorry."

"It's nonsense." I shake my head, slightly amused, though I am moved by Scorpius' concern about me. "I'm telling you for... I don't know which time, doesn't matter: I'm fine. Okay? Fine. I'm in no pain, I do not have any dizziness, nausea or anything else."

Scorpius looks at me for a moment, frowning as he always does when thinking about something.

"Okay, I'll keep it up until the end of this day, and then I'll stop," he declares in a categorical tone, then adds, emphasizing the sentence with a raised finger: "If everything will be all right."

I sigh dramatically, letting him know that I give up, but after a moment I laugh.

"There's no other way, huh?"

He shakes his head, making that cute, stubborn face of his.


	2. Keep and Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARRATOR: Albus Potter

Cold drops of sweat trickle down my forehead, nape and back, and my body's trembling as I lean over Scorpius lying beneath me. His breathing is loud and very uneven. He's squeezing his eyes shut, moaning softly.

"Al... Please, I'm not... going to last much longer," he breathes, his voice weak; he shudders once again as I move my wand over yet another scarlet stain on his white shirt.

"Relax, we're close, only couple last..."

I'm trying to control myself; my hand is trembling so terribly that I have to wrap my fingers as tight as I can around this small piece of wood that is my only salvation.

I shot a short, analyzing glance at his face, afraid that I will lose him at any moment. The beautiful pale pink has already left his lips, and every hue of color has fled from his face: usually healthy pale, now it terrifies with its ghostly grey. The skin around his eyes is marked with constant crinkles as his face twists in waves of pain that wrack his whole body.

"Alright. There. Done," I finally say.

My voice is still shaky when I shift back a little, kneeling carefully at his side. His breath is still coming out in uneven pants, but the expression on his face indicates that the greatest tortures have passed.

"Scorpius?" I almost whisper, watching him tensely and mentally begging him to show that everything is fine.

To my relief, he slowly opens his eyes, evening out his breath. He raises his right hand and traces his fingers over his torso, as if checking if he's still in one piece. After a long moment, he lets his hand fall back onto the floor, limply, as though lifelessly. His face doesn't express anything as he gazes blindly into space above his head. His body relaxes and soon he's laying as calmly as if he was sleeping, breath even and deep, and if not for the slow rise and fall of his chest, I would probably get a panic attack, because he looks so... dead: still deathly pale, lying motionless and staring with strange stubbornness at an unspecified point somewhere above him.

Finally, he swallows.

"Is it over?"

He doesn't look at me when this question – tinged with disbelief – hovers in the space between us.

During all this I was just sitting there, watching him recover and returning to normal myself.

The right corner of my mouth lifts up for a fraction of a second, as if a pixie pulled at it. It couldn't be a smile.

"It is over," I say, not toning the answer with any of the sea of emotions that are raging in me.

And then, I open my eyes suddenly and blink fiercely, seeing only darkness. Soon, the outlines of the green curtains greet my sleepy eyes and I sigh deeply, realising, with relief, that I'm lying in my own, warm bed, in the Slytherin dorms, and it's night, and nothing from what I have just seen has actually happened. The soft snores of the other Slytherins reach my ears. I turn over to my left side, snuggle into the pillow and pull the quilt more tightly over my body, and after a few moments, my eyelids flutter closed, when I get overwhelmed by a blissful feeling of falling into oblivion.

The next morning, as always, I wake up by a gentle shaking and another day greets me with the cheerful voice of Scorpius:

"Time-to-wake-up, Al!"

Despite everything, this form of alarm clock I would never change for any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another unfinished fic that I felt the need to translate (this time it's my "Cienie"). Smart. Very smart. Anyway. The first four chapters are from June last year and they are rather crap and, tbh, I'm quite embarrassed about them. However, I am also quite pleased (though, is it rightly?) with the newer chapters, and they are the actual reason why I wanted to translate this whole thing in the first place. So, I'll get to them. For now, I'm posting what I've translated so far because I'm, oh, so impatient. 
> 
> As the tags say, this is not your usual kind of fic. Or at least it won't be, from the fifth chapter. So do not expect... well, just don't expect anything, I guess. It's probably going to be a bit odd. But, you'll see for yourself (I hope).
> 
> Do let me know your thoughts! Also, if there are any mistakes (sure there are at least some), just let me know too!


End file.
